


baseball over basketball

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Female Haruichi, Female Ryousuke, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise sceglie di abbandonare il basket dopo la fine delle medie, e di iscriversi al club di baseball della Kaijou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kise è l'ace della Kaijou

Era stata una scelta difficile, quella di abbandonare il basket, ma sinceramente Kise non se ne pente; l'ultimo anno alla Teiko l'aveva segnato più di quanto non volesse ammettere, soprattutto a causa della lenta ma inevitabile distruzione del suo circolo di amici, i suoi primi veri amici.  
Tanti scout l'avevano contattato intorno alla fine dell'anno, per tentarlo con i loro programmi sportivi e invitarlo nelle loro scuole, e la Kaijou era stata quella che aveva attirato di più il suo interesse; una delle poche scuole superiori con eccellenze in quasi tutti i club, qualcosa che magari sarebbe riuscito a non farlo sprofondare ancora una volta nella noia completa. Non aveva illusioni, sapeva che non avrebbe trovato un altro Aominecchi che accendesse il fuoco della sfida in lui, ma magari avrebbe trovato qualcun altro che l'avrebbe accolto nella propria squadra senza farlo sentire intoccabile e da tenere sul piedistallo, indispensabile ma irraggiungibile, da evitare al di fuori dell'orario del club, com'era successo prima del suo colpo di fulmine con il basket.

"Oi, Kise, smettila di sognare a occhi aperti e concentrati, idiota!" sbotta Kasamatsu dalla batteria, guardandolo storto da sotto il casco di protezione, e Kise mette il broncio per un attimo per il suo tono brusco, sempre brusco, ma sorride un attimo più tardi perché è questo il motivo per cui alla fine ha scelto il baseball; Kasamatsu e gli altri senpai l'hanno sempre trattato come un giocatore qualsiasi, senza lodarlo incessantemente per poi insultarlo per il suo talento non appena voltava loro le spalle, e la Kaijou è una vera squadra, una macchina ben oliata in cui ogni singolo ingranaggio ha la stessa importanza, un gruppo di giocatori che in qualche modo sono anche uno la famiglia dell'altro. Come la Teiko quand'era appena entrato nel club, ma comunque diversa, perché i suoi attuali compagni non sono individualisti come quelli della Teiko hanno sempre avuto la tendenza a essere, e non riesce a immaginarsi un futuro in cui andranno ognuno per la sua strada dopo una separazione amara come quella con gli altri della Generazione dei Miracoli.  
_Miracolo_ , un titolo che non ha più sentito rivolto a se stesso da quando è entrato in questa squadra.  
Osserva per un attimo i suoi nuovi compagni, sentendo il desiderio di portarli alle Nazionali crescere sempre più forte dentro di sé, perché se lo meritano, tutti loro, prima di tornare a guardare il suo catcher e lanciare.


	2. Kaijou incontra Seido

Il viaggio verso il campus della Seido è stato lungo e noioso, e la sua agente ha chiamato una buona mezza dozzina di volte per dargli i dettagli del suo nuovo servizio fotografico e ricordargli di non rompersi niente durante la partita (“era meglio quando giocavi a basket, Ryouta-kun, il baseball è troppo pericoloso per uno come te”), e Kise è irritato quando finalmente può scendere dall'autobus; Kasamatsu ha la solita espressione pre-partita, quella seria e determinata che riesce sempre a mettere in riga i suoi compagni, mentre gli altri come al solito sono esaltati al prospetto di giocare, chi più e chi meno. Moriyama sembra essersi svegliato dalla trance del viaggio non appena ha posato gli occhi sulla prima studentessa, tipico.  
Kise sta soltanto cercando di non pensare al fatto che gran parte delle scuole scelte dai suoi vecchi compagni della Teiko siano a Tokyo. Sa che è molto improbabile incontrare uno di loro in questa scuola e soprattutto a una partita di allenamento di _baseball_ , ma l'idea che possa succedere non gli piace particolarmente.  
Il coach è già andato avanti per salutare quello della Seido e ringraziarlo come di rito per l'opportunità di giocare una partita insieme, e Kasamatsu lo raggiunge un attimo più tardi per fare il suo dovere di capitano. Hayakawa qualche giorno prima gli ha detto che uno dei suoi cugini è il capitano avversario, e Kise è curioso di conoscerlo, anche solo per capire se la serietà estrema durante le partite e la violenza gratuita di Kasamatsu sono genetiche.  
Hanno come al solito una buona mezzora libera prima dell'inizio del riscaldamento, e per qualche scherzo del destino la ragazza che Moriyama ha adocchiato è una delle giocatrici dell'altra squadra; il fatto che le probabilità di imbattersi per prima cosa in una delle due titolari della Seido fossero basse non lo aiuta a calmare i nervi per quanto riguarda i suoi vecchi compagni. Per qualche motivo il suo senpai decide di farsi accompagnare da _quella creatura angelica_ che sta _graziando i loro occhi_ , e Kise si stampa automaticamente sulle labbra il sorriso standard che usa quando incontra potenziali fan: ha un'immagine da mantenere, secondo la sua manager, ma non gli va comunque molto a genio l'idea di mostrarsi amichevole con un avversario, tanto più che non la conosce.  
La ragazza è minuscola, nota mentre si avvicinano, non gli arriva neanche alle spalle, e la vede avvampare all'istante quando si accorge che si stanno avvicinando a lei; ha il numero diciannove sulla schiena, e Kise non può evitare di pensare che sia adorabile, con i capelli che le coprono gran parte del viso in una frangia lunghissima. Il loro colore gli ricorda quelli di Momoicchi, ed è un colpo al cuore rendersene conto.  
Prima che Moriyama si renda ridicolo usando una delle sue stupide battute da rimorchio per salutarla, Diciannove viene affiancata da un'altra ragazza, sua sorella se Kise non ricorda male (e anche se non ne fosse sicuro la loro somiglianza è _ridicola_ ); la nuova arrivata ha un'espressione terrificante sul viso, e Kise trattiene a malapena una risata per il modo in cui il suo senpai ha chiuso all'istante la bocca.  
"E chi abbiamo qui?" fa Quattro con un tono zuccherino che stona da morire col sorriso affilato sulle sue labbra, e l'altra ragazza chiude una mano sulla manica della sua uniforme come per trattenerla. Il modello è sicuro che sia una domanda retorica, e non per la sua fama: non ha illusioni sul fatto che la Seido abbia fatto ricerche sulla Kaijou, esattamente come hanno fatto loro. "Moriyama e Kise, mh? Come mai siete venuti da mia sorella?" chiede un attimo più tardi, confermando i pensieri del ragazzo.  
"Moriyama-senpai ha l'abitudine di fare amicizia con gli avversari," risponde Kise con sicurezza, il sorriso standard che si fa appena più genuino quando Diciannove lascia andare la manica di Quattro; ha le guance ancora in fiamme, e come potrebbe, proprio lui, rimanere impassibile davanti a una persona così adorabile? "Non pensavamo che fosse un problema," aggiunge, tornando a guardare la sorella maggiore, e riesce a resistere all'impulso di fare un passo indietro davanti alla sua espressione omicida solo perché ha lavorato gomito a gomito con la versione spietata di Akashi, l'anno precedente; niente è più terrificante del nuovo Akashi, ne è piuttosto sicuro.  
"Mh, nessun problema," dice lei, senza però cambiare espressione né lasciar loro lo spazio per avvicinarsi a Diciannove, e Kise è vagamente impressionato dal fatto che non si senta nemmeno un po' intimidita davanti a due ragazzi così tanto più imponenti di lei; è sua sorella a fare un passo avanti quando capisce che Quattro non ha la minima intenzione di mostrarsi amichevole.  
"Kominato Haru, e lei è mia sorella maggiore, Ryouko," si presenta, le guance ancora rosse e un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, e Kise non è stupito dal verso adorante che il suo senpai si lascia scappare al suono della sua voce; questa ragazza è l'adorabilità fatta a persona.  
"È un piacere," le risponde, facendo le presentazioni per entrambi quando si fa chiaro che Moriyama è troppo impegnato ad avere un infarto per parlare; e poi è lui il drammatico della squadra, uh?  
"Harucchi!" urla un altro ragazzo della Seido, correndo verso di loro seguito a qualche passo di distanza da un altro giocatore, e Kise osserva entrambi per qualche lungo istante cercando di capire quanto siano pericolosi per la sua squadra; è un'abitudine che ha da sempre, quella di studiare di persona i suoi avversari senza fare affidamento sui dati raccolti dai suoi compagni. "Harucchi! È successo qualcosa? Ti hanno dato fastidio? Sorellona di ha protetta?" chiede Venti a raffica non appena è abbastanza vicino da gettare un braccio intorno alle spalle della ragazza, e Kise non riesce a trattenersi dallo sbuffare una risata davanti all'espressione mortificata di lei, e dal suo istantaneo tentativo di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta (c’è qualcosa di familiare nei loro gesti, qualcosa che gli fa male, ma non può negare di trovare divertenti le loro apparenti dinamiche). Quattro decide di andarsene in quel momento, lanciando un'ultima occhiata bieca a Moriyama (che adesso pare al limite del pianto per la familiarità che Venti sta mostrando nei confronti del _suo angelo_ ) prima di andare incontro a Sei, che la sta chiamando agitando una mano.  
"Eijun-kun, lasciami andare," fa Haru, dedicando uno sguardo grato a Undici quando il ragazzo afferra la spalla dell'altro per allontanarlo. "Kise-san e Moriyama-san volevano solo presentarsi prima della partita, non c'è bisogno di fare una scenata," continua, e Moriyama sembra essere arrivato al suo limite, perché si allontana dal trio in tutta fretta, lasciando Kise da solo. E dire che Kasamatsu non spreca l'occasione per dirgli di fare affidamento sui suoi senpai.  
"Scusatelo, è indisposto dal viaggio," mente con leggerezza, e per qualche motivo è certo che Haru abbia alzato un sopracciglio con scetticismo; il sorriso che le regala è di nuovo genuino, un poco di scuse, e la ragazza arrossisce di nuovo con violenza. Sembra essere una sua caratteristica, perché Kise dubita che sia una sua fan, o per lo meno che sia una di quelle fan… _fanatiche_.  
Kasamatsu gli urla contro proprio in quel momento, con quell'aria minacciosa che promette violenza ingiustificata nei suoi confronti, e Kise saluta di fretta il trio per correre verso il suo capitano e cercare di evitare di essere preso a botte; è piuttosto sicuro che Haru abbia riso di lui, piano, timidamente, ma decide di non pensarci troppo su perché scampare una punizione del suo capitano è decisamente più importante.

La Seido è una squadra forte e agguerrita, come il coach e Kasamatsu hanno detto loro per giorni, e Kise era intrigato dall'idea di aver magari trovato una vera sfida; Undici (Furuya) è forte, più forte di quanto pensasse sia nei lanci che nelle battute, e il capitano (Yuuki, il cugino di Kasamatsu, e sentirlo chiamare Tetsu dai suoi compagni è stata una stilettata al cuore dopo l'altra) è degno del suo titolo, per il modo in cui guida la sua squadra e la sua quasi istintiva precisione. Magari _questo_ è un tratto di famiglia, la tendenza a essere ottimi e affidabili leader.  
Hanno giocato anche Sei (Kuramochi) e Quattro (Ryouko), ed è stato grandioso e spaventoso vederli all'opera, singolarmente ma soprattutto in coppia, la comprensione reciproca frutto sicuramente di lunghi allenamenti insieme più che evidente. Diciannove (Haru) ha avuto la sua parte solo nell'ultimo inning, sostituendo sua sorella, ma Kise ha visto il potenziale in lei, e il desiderio di migliorare, di superare i suoi attuali limiti per raggiungere il suo obbiettivo, e si è rivisto nella sua determinazione, perché è decisa ad arrivare al livello della persona che l'ha ispirata e superarla, come lui lo era con Aominecchi prima che la vita alla Teiko cambiasse drasticamente e quel desiderio sfumasse quasi del tutto.  
È sicuro che Due (Miyuki) sia uno dei migliori catcher in circolazione, non ha dubbi, ma Venti (Sawamura) forse è il giocatore che l'ha impressionato di più, con quel suo lancio strambo e imprevedibile, qualcosa che Kise ha tutta l'intenzione di copiare nelle prossime partite (gli ha ricordato Aominecchi, la sua forma improbabile, e anche questo è stato doloroso).  
Ha deciso di limitarsi e non mostrare tutte le sue carte in questa partita, e per quanto trattenersi non sia nel suo stile e soprattutto sia davvero frustrante, giocare come una persona _quasi_ normale non gli ha lasciato l'amaro in bocca. E non l'ha fatto neanche sentirsi chiamare Miracolo da Venti, stranamente, non dopo aver sentito tutti i suoi nomignoli; Kasamatsu ha quasi ringhiato, però, come se quel titolo lo offendesse in prima persona.  
Alla fine del nono inning, la Kaijou ha un vantaggio di due punti, e per la prima volta da mesi e mesi Kise si sente orgoglioso di aver vinto una partita con la sua squadra.

Hanno prenotato delle stanze in un albergo poco caro per trascorrere la notte a Tokyo e non essere costretti a viaggiare col buio, e il coach e la scout della Seido non hanno esitato nel proporre ai giocatori ospiti di trascorrere la serata al loro campus per ringraziarli di aver accettato la loro richiesta per la partita; Kise è estremamente grato per avergli dato una scusa per non farsi vedere in giro per la città e rischiare di imbattersi in qualcuno che non vuole vedere, né nelle sue fan.  
Ha occupato una sedia al tavolo dei titolari del primo anno, godendosi l'entusiasmo disarmante di Sawamura e i tentativi di Haru di farlo calmare, e ridendo più di una volta per i loro siparietti; Furuya non ha parlato molto, limitandosi a dire di tanto in tanto l'altro pitcher di tacere, ma la sua presenza silenziosa sembra complementare agli altri due. Kasamatsu e Yuuki sono a un tavolo diverso, insieme agli altri senpai della Seido e parte di quelli della Kaijou, e Kise è rilassato per l'atmosfera leggera e amichevole che si è creata tra le due squadre, qualcosa che gli mancava senza che ne fosse consapevole, e un po' gli dispiace dover tornare a casa il giorno successivo.  
"Wakana è una tua fan," sta dicendo Sawamura, con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio. "Sarà incredibilmente gelosa quando saprà che ti ho conosciuto. Possiamo fare una foto insieme? Possiamo? Devo avere delle prove, altrimenti non mi crederà mai!"  
"Tutti e quattro?" propone Kise, infilandosi una mano nella tasca della felpa per recuperare il suo cellulare, impostando la fotocamera senza guardare lo schermo quando il pitcher annuisce entusiasta, e ridacchia nel vedere il rossore sulle guance di Haru quando il ragazzo le prende un polso per tirarsela più vicina; è lei che chiede a Furuya di avvicinarsi per essere presente nella foto, e Kise non è per niente stupito nel vedere l'altro pitcher annuire, alzandosi per occupare la sedia accanto alla compagna. "Pronti? Al tre. Uno, due, tre!"


End file.
